Of Apple Pie and Coffee
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Late at night Jack and Ianto share some small talk over apple pie and coffee. Janto. Set in season 2


**Started watching Torchwood a few weeks ago and I love JackxIanto. They are so adorable! This story idea came from reading Along for the Ride by Sarah Dessen.**

**Of Apple Pie and Coffee**

It's late. Or early, depends on which way you look at it, but either way it's been a long day and yeah, he doesn't really need sleep, but he feels he should at least try. But he'll just end up staring up at the ceiling, thinking about a million things and his mind will become a jumbled mess of many life-times, friends and lovers and he might think about The Doctor even if he doesn't want to and in the midst of all that thinking he think of Ianto. Ianto, Ianto, Ianto. Until he drives himself mad.

So he stays at his desk, reading over some files, the words making little sense at this time of the night. Giving up he throws the papers to his desk and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes just for the briefest of moments. He doesn't like what he sees when he shuts his eyes, too many haunting memories flashing to life in the dark. Reopening his eyes he scrubs his hands over his face, slumping forwards in the chair.

"Sir, are you ok?"

Jack startles, looking up to catch Ianto standing in his doorway, his brow furrowed in concern. "I'm fine" the words fall from his lips with practiced ease "you shouldn't be here, it's late."

He shrugged, looking both cute and sexy at the same time. "Somebody has to clean up."

"It can wait." Jack rose to his feet, walking towards the man that made him feel so many different things "Go home and sleep Ianto Jones."

The younger man seemed to visible sag, looking almost disappointed, "I don't mind staying."

Jack folds his arms over his broad chest, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smirk "Well if you stay" he took a few steps forwards, standing in Ianto's personal space and even though he's not touching the young man he can feel heat between them "what _are_ you going to do?"

Ianto blushed, a nervous hand reaching up to fidget with his perfectly straight tie "Uh…coffee, I'll make us some coffee sir, and Gwen bought some apple pie, I'll get some." With a bashful smile he removed himself from the doorway, disappearing before Jack could even really process what he had said.

Jack leant against the doorframe, tapping his long fingers against the metal, wondering what the hell had just happened. Usually these sorts of advances led to sex, not Ianto running out the door to fetch coffee and apple pie. 'Maybe it's a new kink?' He thought to himself as he sunk back down onto his chair.

A few moments later Ianto arrived with two steaming cups of coffee and two plates of apple pie. He placed everything neatly on Jack's desk before dragging the spare chair over and sitting opposite The Captain, part time shag, friend and… no, don't go there.

"Looks good" Jack said, picking up the fork and stabbing it into the pie "wasn't exactly what I had in mind though" he added lightly.

Ianto didn't reply, he just took a mouthful of pie, Jack started to worry.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked carefully, but makes sure to underlie the words with a slight hint of humour to cover the bulk of the concern.

"No sir." Ianto replied, washing his pie down with some coffee "It's just been a long day." He glances up for a second; the briefest of seconds then looked back down, pushing his food around his plate with the fork.

"You can talk to me Ianto."

"I know sir." He takes another sip of his coffee then returns to eating his pie, taking small, almost measured bites.

Jack watches him through his lashes, hating that Ianto's keeping something from him. God, he'd kill to be a mind read right now, just to have the smallest glimpse into his friends mind, uncover the reason he looked so sad and… hurt. Ianto Jones is a strong man, he could see it when he first met him, Ianto just needed time to figure it out for himself. And he seemed to be getting there; he'd been exposed to more hands-on work while Jack was away with The Doctor and it had made him stronger.

Jack wished he'd been there to see his Ianto become the strong man he saw today, standing his ground even when finding himself staring down the end of a barrel. Of course it wasn't the first time someone had pointed a gun at his head, Jack had done so once himself, but this man would have killed him and yet he managed to unbind himself and take him out. Jack was very proud; he thought about telling him this but when he looked up Ianto was staring down at the table, his half eaten pie pushed to the side.

"Ianto… what's wrong?"

The young man flickered his gaze Jack's way before looking back down "it's nothing sir."

"Can we drop the sir?" he asked, leaning in closer to try and get a better look at him.

Ianto looked up; sighing wearily "I should go."

"You should tell me what's wrong" he said firmly "please."

"It's really nothing si-Jack." He quickly stood up, smoothing down his tie and straightening his jacket "I'll clean this up in the morning."

"Ianto, stay!" he knew his tone was demanding, borderline harsh but he had to understand what was making the younger man so… quiet.

Ianto almost froze; he quickly sat back down, looking nervously around the room.

"You know" Jack slowly rose to his feet, creeping around the table like a cat stalking its prey "I was trained to torture." Ianto gulped, staring at Jack with a small grin and a flicker of fear. "I am very good at it" he stopped just before the younger man, leaning down to whisper in his ear "especially… tickle torture."

Ianto barely had time to register Jack's words before he was tackled to the ground, Jack pinning him to the carpet as he attacked his ribcage, making Ianto squirm like a fish out of water. Jack's laughter filled his ears; his own a distant echo in the background. He was completely lost with his Captain's warm body pressing up against him. The whole act was childish and if Gwen, Tosh or Owen had been here to walk in he was sure they'd never let him live it down. But it was oddly comforting, this warm laughter; those well-trained fingers digging into his ribs, that smell that was Jack, _his Jack._

"Are you going to talk Mr. Jones" Jack asked, failing to hold his dangerous tone as ran his taunting fingers down the younger mans stomach to slip under the hem of his shirt.

"Ok… ok" he laughed, pulling Jack's warm hands away from his bare flesh. "Ok" he breathed, staring thoughtfully into Jack's blue eyes. "I missed you… when you went away."

Jack shifted, so he was lying next to Ianto rather than on him, he scooted closer, placing a steady hand on the younger man's cheek. "I-"

"-Let me finish" Ianto interrupted, turning his face away from the warmth of Jack's hand, all laughter now forgotten. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back Jack… or where you had gone, I just wanted to see you so much." Blinking back tears he stared evenly into Jack's eyes, now dark like a summer storm. "I hated every second you were away and I… and I can't bear the thought of you leaving again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ianto, I promise."

"I want to believe that Jack, I do… but… it's hard." He swallowed thickly, turning his face away so he didn't have to stare into those beautiful, _haunted_ eyes any longer. "I keep expecting to turn around and find you gone; I wake up beside you and wonder if I'm dreaming because you're still there."

"I'm not leaving, I swear." Leaning forwards Jack pressed a feather light kiss to Ianto's cheek, tasting the salty tear that had escaped unnoticed. "You mean so much to me Ianto, you know that, don't you?"

The younger man looked back at his Captain, a slow smile gracing his features "I just needed reminding."

"Well" Jack raised one eyebrow, a playful grin washing away the seriousness "let me remind you some more."

**Reviews are love **


End file.
